What the Heart Desires
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Hinata finds herself in love with a certain silver-haired jounin! But... does he return her feelings, or will she be heartbroken- again? KakaHina fiction, mild KakaAnko. Fluffy. Maybe, and I stress maybe, a lemon. Sequal to Square One, by Blue Quartz Foxy
1. Uh oh, Kakashi, I Ruined Your Book!

**Hn. Well, 'tis my second fic that doesn't involve Miamay, so I guess it will be good... but that, of course, is for you to decide! ANYway, please read and review and no flame's unless you want hate mail. Very, very nasty hate mail. -rubs hands with anticipation- Oh, and I don't own Naruto. I don't even really own this idea, it belongs to Blue Quartz Foxy, cuz she kindly let me write a sequal to her KakaHina story, Square One. So, yes... **

**Lee: YOUTHFUL BEGINNING!**

**Guy: YES LEE! -cue wave and sunset background-**

**Me: Er... -sweatdrop- Yes... well... on to the story! Hehe he hehe!**

**...**

Hinata walked towards her home. She was ready for sleep... so sleepy.. but she needed a bath and sleep could wait for her hygiene. She breathed a barely audible sigh of relief, unfortunatly heard by someone.

"Hinata-onii-san! You're back!"

Hinata visibly jumped at the sound of her little sisters excited squeal. Hanabi jumped on her sister, glomping her to the ground.

"H-Hanabi-Chan, p-please d-don't do that wh-when I j-just finished a mission." Hinata stammered.

"Sorry, onii-san." The dejected Hanabi stood up.

"N-no, it's alright, H-Hanabi-Chan, j-just p-please t-try to remember n-next time."

"Alrighty kadighty!"

"Ah. Hinata. You're back." A new voice joined their conversation.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed happily. He smile/smirked, in the way only Neji can.

"Good to have you back, Hinata-Chan." (S/N: NO! There will be NO NejiHina! No kissing cousins! EW!)

Hinata smiled and inched towards the front door. _Must... get... to bathroom... before..._

"Hinata."

She winced. Too late.

"F-father." (S/N: Have any of you noticed father is just fat her? I have. And now you have. I'll stop inturrupting now.)

"You failed." It was a statement, not a question. He expected this all along.

"W-we failed to f-find Uchiha-san."

"Tch. It was probably your fault." Hiashi said, walking back inside. Neji and Hanabi glared openly at his retreating back while Hinata looked sadly at the ground.

"Don't worry, Hinata-onii-san. Someday he'll have some sense knocked into his fat head." Hanabi remarked, earning a slight smirk from Neji and a tiny giggle from Hinata.

"I am going to take a bath now, Neji-nii, Hanabi." They nodded and Hanabi gave her another hug before Hinata retreated to the safety of her bathroom, locking the door behind her and breathing a sigh of relief. She began to slip out of her clothes, undoing the cloth-bandage-thingie that held her breasts in place while she was training... and doing anything at all for that matter. She wasn't a Sakura or Ino, and chose to hide what she had.

It was then she realized that the book -if one could really call that writing literature- Kakashi-sensei had given her was in her pocket. She blushed and pulled it out, slipping into the already full -and warm- tub, Icha Icha in hand. She began reading.

...

_Oh, my. This is... is... I feel faint..._ Hinata thought as she neared chapter 20. So far, she had only a continuous blush on her cute little angels face. Now she felt as though she would be swallowed up by the earth for such an unholy act of reading she was commiting. Nonetheless, she continued to read.

Turns out she finished just as Hiashi tried to break the door down. She squeaked and hid the book the only place she could think of- in the water. She didn't think about it as she called, "Y-yes, f-father?"

"Be done soon! I have a suitor here for you!"

She winced as his footsteps -or rather minie earthquakes- faded away and pulled the book out. She gasped. Kakashi-sensei's book was ruined! What was she going to do? She couldn't by him a new one, if people saw that there would be hell to pay!

She scurried out of the bathroom to her bedroom, walking to the wardrobe and pulling out a yakuta, white with little purple lilies on it and, after rewrapping her cloth bandage around her chest, slipped into it. She tiptoed downstairs where she heard the voice.

"Yes, I do think I would be a good suitor for your beautiful daughter." She knew that voice! It was...

**...**

**Bahahaha! I present you; the first chappie! Brilliant, ne? Anyway, yes, I would like you to review on how you think of it, because I must say I think it's wonderfully awesome like a possum. Sorry for the cliffhanger- actually not. I want to make you squirm and beg for the next chappie! **

**Gaara: Actually, she couldn't think of the person, so she decided to give her brain a cool-down.**

**Me: -sweatdrop- Wh-what? How did you kn- I mean, uh, what are you doing here anyway? -points accusing finger-**

**Gaara: -shrugs- I don't know, your authors note.**

**Me: Anyway, please review and read the first part, Square One by the lovely Blue Quartz Foxy! I love her and her storys!**


	2. Kankuro's Proposition and A Bad Dream

**Yea, yea, lucky you. You're on the second chapter. If you haven't noticed, I am in a bad mood. Anyway, yes, I have had a stroke of genius and-**

**Naruto: LIAR!**

**Me: ... Anyway, he's right for once, an-**

**Naruto: What's _that_ supposed to mean?**

**Me: Quite freaking inturrupting me! -hits him on head with large tree- _ANYWAY!_ I am making this up as I go along, and please don't kill me for this.**

_--earlier--_

_"Yes, I think I will make an excellent suitor for your daughter."She knew that voice. It was..._

_--now--_

...

... Kankuro.

She gasped, earning a look from her father and said boy.

"K-K-Kankuro!" She stammered. He smirked.

"I'm so pleased you remember me." He said, standing up and taking her hand, lightly kissing her knuckles. She blushed and avoided his eyes. Hiashi frowned.

"I will let my daughter decide for herself if she wants to marry you." He replied, disliking the puppet master less every second.

The sand ninja smirked.

"Well, what will it be, my lovely Hinata-Chan?" He asked, a gleam in his eye.

She looked at the ground.

"I am v-very s-sorry, K-Kankuro-san, b-but I am n-not c-comfortable marrying you. I b-barely know y-you." She managed to get out. He frowned.

"I see." He stood up straight and walked out without even a backwards glance. Hiashi's frown deepened.

"Good. I didn't like that boy."

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "S-so th-that's why y-you l-let me choose?" She whispered. He looked at her.

"Of course not. I may not usually show it, but I do care for you, Hinata."

The look on her face was so full of happiness it could have made Sasuke smile and jump for joy and the Akatsuki give up murdering and donate all their money to orphans-_ willingly_. Hiashi smiled slightly as his daughter, his little Hinata hugged him so tightly he thought he would burst.

"Th-thank you, F-father!" She whispered into his robe. He hugged her back.

"Now, off to bed, little Hinata." He said gruffly, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. She looked up and smiled.

"Y-yes father." She pecked him lightly on the cheek and ran upstairs, calling goodnight. He wiped a stray tear out of the corner of his right eye.

One reason he loved her so much... she was his only reminder of his wife. He had loved her so much, and she had all of her traits. His little Hinata...

...

Hinata crawled under her dark purple comforter and lilac sheets. _Father said he cared about me..._ She thought happily, snuggling down into her warm bed.

--_her dream_--

_"Mother?" I whispered. The lady turned around and smiled gently at me, love and kindness in her lilac, almost white, eyes._

_"Oh, Hinata, darling! How good it is to see you again." She said softly, holding her arms out for a hug. As I stepped towards her, she opened her mouth in a silent scream. There was a flash of blood, and my mother fell to the ground, beheaded. I felt herself fading away. _

_"No! MOTHER!" I screamed as the picture faded..._

--_Waking world_--

Hinata sat bolt upright, then sighed with relief.

"It was only a dream..." She said softly. Only a dream... but an omen, she was sure of it.

...

**Bum bum bum. An omen! Omen of what, though? And don't guess ill fortune, that's obvious. I'd have to kill you if you said that. Anyway, first person to guess it write will have the next chapter dedicated to them and a oneshot of any couple of their choice, including their OC if they have one. But they'd have to give me BG (background) info first.**

**Gaara: And she needs help on the next chapter, or else you'll be waiting a long time for an update.**

**Me: Dangit, Gaara-kun, keep your mouth shut!**

**Gaara: Gaara... kun...**

**Me: Oops, I forgot... that term breaks him... anyway, please review and no flames or very nasty replies!**


	3. A Date with the Sensei?

**ALRIGHT! CHA! I am back! Okay, anyway, yes. Here is the much-awaited chapter for What the Heart Desires! I know, I know, I deserve a round of applause and a cookie. So fork it over. -holds out hand-**

**Kakashi: They won't give you any cookie's, you're just the author.**

**Hinata: Yea, _we're_ the one's having to be put through this stuff.**

**Author: Sad, but true. Unfortunately, me not owning _Naruto_ is also true. I also don't own the song _Control_ or _Shake It_ by Metro Station. Poor me_._ Anyway, here we go!!**

...

Hinata walked down the road of Konoha, carrying with her a soggy Icha Icha and some good (and bad) memorys of last night. She was nervous, wondering how on God's green earth she was going to explain Kakashi's ruined book to him.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you look rather upset. Anything I can help with?" A familiar voice came from behind.

Hinata froze, letting out a 'meep!' of surprise, and spun around to face... Kakashi-sensei himself.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! I-I-I w-was just looking f-for you!" She stammered, her face flaming up.

His visible eye crinkled as he grinned behind his mask. His little Hina-hime- no. He can't think like that. It was... well, to say the least, it was wrong on _so_ many levels. But he couldn't help it... _no!_ BAD Kakashi! He slapped himself mentally as Hinata started talking.

"I-I'm afraid th-the b-book you lent m-me got wet, K-Kakashi-sensei." She stammered. He blinked.

"How wet?" He asked, panicking inside. That was his favorite book!

"W-Well, it g-got... it... k-kind of fell... into the t-tub."

"You were reading it in the tub?"

Her face flamed up and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"W-well, I-I..." She wanted to die on the spot. Certainly she had wanted to be swallowed up by the earth before, but never in her life had she wanted the ground to open up and make her fall into a burning pit of lava.

Kakashi was having a battle inside himself. On the one hand, making her buy another would be perfect. On the other, her name would most likely be dragged through the mud and Hiashi-sama would have his head once she told him why she was buying the perverted orange book.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. You do, however, have to make it up to me."

She blushed. "A-ano... how, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Three things. Drop the sensei. Just call me Kakashi. Two, read the rest of the series. Three..." He hesitated on the last part. She looked at him with wide eyes, waiting expectantly for number 3.

"Three, go on a date with me."

The question caught our poor little Hinata off guard and she blanched, turning an attractive shade of red and stuttering up a storm (hehe, say that five times fast). He just smirked.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He jumped off.

...

**Yea, it's short, sorry, but my gay-ass brothers and their friends are annoying me so I have to get off. You're lucky I wrote at all.**

**Kakashi: Oh yea! Score one date with Hinata-hime!**

**Hinata: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-**

**Me: No buts. **

**Kakashi: Please review!**


	4. Oh, Yes, A Date With The Sensei

**Okay, another chappie for my rapid readers! CHA! Ahem. Anyway, yes, here you go. I'm happy with the people that reviewed on the last chapter, and this one is dedicated to them. Love ya, guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_, the show would be called_ Gaara_- you know the drill. But I own my cereal. Yum.**

**...**

Kakashi licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait for his date with Hinata-Hime. It was like a dream come true.

Sigh.

"A-ano, K-Kakashi-sensei, I'm r-ready t-to go." Oh, the angels were calling him.

"What did I tell you about calling me sensei?" He asked, smirking.

"G-gomenasai..."

"It's alright." He turned around- and almost fainted. In regular clothes, Hinata-hime was a breathtaking sight. Now she looked... like a goddess.

She was wearing a midnight-blue dress with a small slit on the bottom, showing her ankles and matching her midnight-blue hair, which was up in a bun. She had no makeup on, which was fine with Kakashi. She was gorgeous.

And that was an understatement.

He drew a shakey breath and tried to quell the shaking and dirty thoughts in his perverted mind.

_Damn... I knew reading that Come Come Paradise would have it's downfalls... _He thought to himself.

"Come, Hina-hime, let us go." He smirked at the blush on her face.

They walked on to Kakashi's favorite restaurant, silently. Because Hinata was shy and Kakashi was... erm..._ eyeing_ her, for lack of a better word. She finally realized this and blushed furiously, looking at the ground in order to avoid his scrutiny (sp?).

His smirk broadened and he laughed out loud. She was startled by the noise and jumped visibly, looking at him with such a startled expression that he had to laugh again.

"Hime, you look so pretty tonight I can't help but look at you." He told her, laughing again at the blush creeping along her cheeks.

"A-arigato, K-Kakashi-se- I-I mean, um... K-Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi-_kun_ will do just fine."

"O-oh... Kakashi-s- I m-mean K-Kakashi-kun."

It was fun to see his little Hina-hime so flustered. He almost laughed again, but settled for a hidden smile behind his mask.

They (finally) arrived at the restaurant, and Kakashi led Hinata inside.

--THE END- Just kidding people-

**-Hinata's POV-**

I still couldn't believe I was on a date with my _sensei_, I mean he was my sensei for goodness sakes. And he was looking at me like I was meat to be devoured... well, he _did_ read perverted books, so it was only natural that he be eyeing a pretty girl- I mean, not that I was pretty or anything, but... I... uh...

I felt my face heating up and knew I was blushing. _Oh no, what does Kakashi-kun think of me now?_ I thought worriedly.

**Wait, why do you _care_ what he thinks of you?**

_Who are you?_

**Your Inner.**

_I have an Inner?_

**Duh. Everybody has an Inner.**

_O-oh..._

**See, there you go again. Everytime someone is talking to you, you start stammering. I notice you didn't stammer when you didn't know I existed.**

_..._

**Awww, Am I confusing Hina-hime?**

_...!_

**Yea whatever. Inner Hinata out!**

And just like that I was left alone to my thoughts. Which were soon inturrupted by Kakashi-kun.

"Hina-hime, what would you like to eat?" He asked, leaning foreward, his right eye crinkling up in a smile.

"I-I would like a p-peanut b-butter and j-jelly s-sandwich." I managed to stammer out. He frowned.

"They don't sell those here, Hime."

"O-oh... then I'll have some miso ramen."

"Okay, they have that."

And we sat there waiting for our food to arrive.\

...

**Okay, my first chapter up in LOOOOOOOONG ass time. You had better enjoy it. **

**Did I ever say I do requests?**

**No?**

**Well I do. Now I have to get off so my BIG stepbrother can get on. He's scary so I'm gonna let him on now. :( Later doodes.**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON.**

**PRESS IT.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	5. Moon's Out, Wine's Good, & Hina's a Perv

**Well well well. I suppose it has come time to get off my FATTY FAT TWO-BY-FOUR-CAN'T-FIT-THROUGH-THE-KITCHEN-DOOR LAZY BUTT! (credit to StoryofMyLife97 or whatever number is there) Well, how does the date go with Mister Hatake Sensei? Hmmm?**

**Kakashi: Can you make a kissing scene?**

**Hinata: 0_0**

**Me: Hmmm... what do my fans think? -listens and gets blown over by amount of cheers- Okay then. That's a yes.**

**You're all stupid. I don't own _Naruto_, duh.**

...

Kakashi watched Hinata, who was fidgeting with her pointer fingers wile she waited for their food to arrive.

"So, Hime, are you having a good time so far?" Kakashi asked, leaning foreward onto his hands.

"Uh... y-yes, arigato, K-Kakashi-k-kun."

"You're welcome. But it really is my pleasure."

"P-pardon m-me for asking, b-but were you th-thinking about the consequinces when y-you asked m-me out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, wh-what will the e-elders think? A-and won't th-this affect t-training in the f-future? I m-mean, w-won't y-you be embarassed after th-the d-date?" She stammered.

"Well, no."

"Huh?"

"I was actually hoping-"

"Food is ready." The waiter set two bowles of ramen in front of them.

_Damn you. _Kakashi thought.

"Wh-what were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I was hoping that we could continue seeing each other, without anyone else knowing, of course."

Hinata turned so red it made the tomato sitting on the table turn green with envy. Oh wait, that particular tomato had been green already. Never mind.

"B-b-b-b-but wh-wh-what ab-bout N-Naruto-kun?" She squeaked.

"Hmm? Naruto? Are you saying you don't like me?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"No! I do, I mean, I like Naruto, but you're... and then... but I..." Poor Hinata was so flustered she could hardly say two words in a straight sentence.

"That's okay. I understand." Kakashi sighed, leaning back in his seat.

**_Baka. I'm taking over._**

_Wh-what?_

**_CHA!!_**

And then her Inner took control.

**--Kakashi's POV--**

Hinata went a little rigid, then relaxed and looked at me in a very seductive manner.

"Kakashi-kun..." She purred.

"Yes?" I asked, surprised.

"How about we skip dinner and go to this nice place in the woods that I know about?"

**THE REVIEW BUTTON.**

**PRESS IT.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	6. Hinata Can Surprise You Sometimes

**YEAH! I'm updating sooner than normal! Be happy!**

**Kakashi: Yes, this will be my favorite chapter thus far.**

**Hinata: Wh-what's with m-my inner?**

**She's your opposite. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yet. But, Kishimoto-sama, Christmas is coming if you don't know what to get me. ;]**

...

Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Place in the woods? Hinata-hime, are you-"

"Drunk? No. 'Course not. Haven't had alchohol, duh. C'mon, let's go!" She smirked and dragged him to the door. Kakashi had just enough time to throw down a tip before he was pulled out the door by one weird Hinata.

"Hinata, I really should be taking you back home. Your father will-"

"My father can take a flying leap." She informed him. He blinked in surprise for the second time this chapter and stumbled along behind her.

"Here we are!" She announced after several minutes of walking, tripping, cursing, and all-around thrills of walking around in the woods at night.

"Uh... where?" He asked, looking around. From what he could gather, it was the middle of the woods on a moonless night. So what?

"Kakashi..." The midnight-haired princess purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened, then relaxed.

"Hai?"

"Hmm... I want you." Kakashi almost fell over.

"G-gomen?" He choked out.

"You heard me. Have me."

Kakashi felt the familiar urge in his gut that he got every time an Icha Icha came out. He _wanted_ her.

"Okay." He replied, pulling his mask off and heading in for a kiss.

...

The two lovers lay atop their clothes in the woods, resting after making love. Kakashi nuzzled the younger woman's hair.

"I love you, Hina-hime."

"And I you, Kashi-kun." She murmured, cuddling into his chest. He lightly kissed her forehead before slipping their clothes on and pulling her towards home.

"What-"

"Your father," He informed her, "Is going to have my testicles on a sandwich if I don't get you home."

She stiffled a giggle and followed him.

...

It was three days after the big date, and Hinata was sitting at home alone when Neji burst in the room.

"HINATA?!?!?!"

Said girl jumped a mile.

"Wh-what, Nii-san?"

"I heard you went on a date with Kakashi, is this true?" The older boy practically dripped with malice.

"Uh... y-yes, b-but it was j-just b-because I d-dropped his-" She stopped herself.

"His what?"

"His... c-cat."

"His cat." The Hyuuga asked skeptically.

"Y-yes, and I treated him b-because I f-felt bad."

"Oh." Neji relaxed. "I see.

Hinata was relieved.

"Now let me ask Kakashi."

Hinata was no longer relieved.

"Wh-why?" She gasped.

"Because I want to confirm your story." He said with a smirk, turning on his heel and marching out the door.

"N-no! NEJI-NII-SAN!" She screeched, chasing after the now-laughing Hyuuga.

...

Kakashi was minding his own business when he was nearly run down by the Hyuuga prodigy and his hime.

"Uhm... no running on the sidewalks!" He reprimanded.

"Tch. Look, old man, did you take my cousin on a date?" Neji growled.

"No, she treated me for dropping my cat. Why?"

Neji sweatdropped.

**...**

**Okay, it could have been longer. And don't worry, Kakashi's not gonna leave her like yesterday's old hat. Don't be scared. :]**

**So yeah. Be happy I updated at least. I'd better get some ideas from you people or else this story is going on hiatus, I swear! I am brain dead! Also, I shall soon be updating "All's Fair In Love and War... or is it?" There may be a new plot twist too. ;] Stay tuned!**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON.**

**PRESS IT.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. \/**


End file.
